


Chamber of Rain

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick share an umbrella, spending calm time at the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber of Rain

Big, glittery raindrops are falling from the sky he looks up at. He's known it's raining from the sound and atmosphere of it before he left the block of the prison, didn't think it's as heavily as this though. Drops beat the ground, making mud splash here and there. 

Daryl adjusts the front of his shirt as he gazes up at the overcast sky. It's when he tightens a grip on a strap of his crossbow to run through the rain that his eyes catch something peculiarly red approaching him.

"You gonna take your turn on watch?" Tyreese, with a red-and-black-striped umbrella in hand, smiles at him friendly. Daryl shakes his head. "No. Waitin' for Rick to go for a drive together."

"In this downpour?"

"Lil' ass kicker feels hungry anytime, rain or shine." A big smile spreads across Tyreese's face at the mention of Judith, reminding Daryl of him holding the baby in his arms and talking fondly about the time when Sasha was a kid. Reminding Daryl of a slight wrench that he felt when he saw Tyreese being a good, devoted older brother.

"You don't go by bike do you?"

"Mm-hum. By car."

"Then take this," Tyreese holds the umbrella out in front of Daryl, making him glance at him with a frown. "Don't need it. Car is right there."

"And you go get the car in the rain to prevent Rick from getting wet. You would get soaked and catch a cold," Although the other man's voice is calm and gentle, he has a serious look on his face. Daryl lets out a snort in annoyance. "No need to worry. Ain't that weak."

"Come on, just take this. Please," it's the way some people use so as to coax Daryl into giving in without much resistance, not scolding but pleading in a soft and firm attitude. There is a pause before Daryl lowers his eyelashes slightly and grabs the handle of the umbrella from the other's hand.

"Thanks bro," the voice is whispery enough to melt into the sound of rain and the larger guy offers a smile of reassurance. When Daryl lifts his eyes to the other with the vivid umbrella in hand, he winces at the hand looming in front of him unexpectedly. He can't help it, regrets at once though, lowering his arm he'd lifted up to defend himself. He hardly can look at Tyreese's wide-open eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," 

"I know," muttering awkwardly Daryl bites his lower lip with a nervous look. Thankfully a smile is back on Tyreese's face in a second, putting his nerves at ease. "My bad habit. Treat you as my younger brother."

"'Younger'? Thought I might be older than you."

"Maybe. But I have a younger sibling and, no offense but you don't look like an older brother." Daryl glares at the other man with sulky eyes, however it doesn't work and Tyreese laughs louder. "That's what makes me think like that."

 

 

It's familiar footsteps that are approaching him as he gazes absently into the view of the rainy yard from under the striped umbrella. "What are you doing here?"

Remaining sitting against the cold concrete wall of the prison Daryl moves the umbrella slightly to look up at the one who's standing before him.

"Was waiting for ye," it's like his plain reply has Rick frown a bit. Of course the fact is different and Rick proves it soon. "You should've been inside of the prison, not outside."

"I have an umbrella."

"But it's frosty."

"Yeah, not snowing though."

"Daryl." an audible sigh is forced out through Rick's lips and Daryl hates the fact that it's stupidly easy for a hint of authority in Rick's voice to put a stop to his challenging. It's not like he wants to make the leader mad at him as a matter of course, just he doesn't know how to react to the man's concerned look yet, is all. He will never.

"I'll say this again and again but I care about you."

"You don't have to take time to do it."

"Don't say things like that. I need you. You're gonna go to look for baby formula with me, aren't you?"

Daryl smirks at that. "My job's driving and babysitting you, huh?"

"Yeah I know you're good at that," Rick's hand is extended quite naturally and Daryl stares at it, muttering to himself inwardly that he doesn't need to be frightened at this hand. With the umbrella in one hand, the other holds Rick's and Daryl gets on his feet.

The two starts walking together sharing the umbrella. As he hears the sound of rain drumming it, Daryl feels the heat radiating from the man alongside him. If he tells him that he gets a feeling of being satisfied by one of the few moments for just the two of them, how would Rick react? Sharing the umbrella with him is like a chamber of rain that has supplied him with the time when he can enjoy having the leader who is relied on and surrounded by people all to himself. Daryl lets a covert smile creep up his lips. There is little distance remained between their arms. Only Rick doesn't know how precious the time and space of just two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the actors' picture (http://media.comicbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/walking-dead-norman-reedus-andrew-lincoln.jpg).  
> Please ignore my poor English. I hope you all enjoyed the story anyway!


End file.
